


Kwestia zaufania

by PartofWorld



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Africa, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Old Married Couple, Shaving, Smuga i drżenie dłoni, Tomek i braki w sprzęcie do uwieczniania cute scenek między jego rodzicami, Trust Issues, Wilmowski i jego opiekuńczość, Wilmuga, Wilmuga being cute, no drama just fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Mimo wielkiego zaufania, jakim Smuga darzył najbliższego mu człowieka, wciąż pewne rzeczy brzmiały dla niego dość abstrakcyjnie, gdy chciano go do nich nakłonić.Według pomysłu LadyLustful
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Kwestia zaufania

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyLustful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/gifts), [Ixon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixon/gifts).



\- Drżą ci ręce.

\- Nie, nawet nie.

\- Tak. Nawet tak. Widzę. Czuję. Drżą ci ręce. To zły pomysł. Odłóż to - wysyczał Smuga przez zawarte kurczowo zęby.

\- Nie drżą mi, Janie, jeśli już to raczej tobie drżą.

\- Nie aż tak! Oddawaj to!

\- Prrrr - Wilmowski odbił wyciągniętą dłoń swoją, z urazą wręcz parsknął - Co? Nie ufasz mi?

Smuga wyglądał na wyjątkowo niezadowolonego, gdy odparł ponuro:

\- No ufam.

\- No to w czym problem?

\- W tym, że machasz ostrzem pod moim gardłem.

\- Oj, nie przesadzaj - prychnął Wilmowski, zmywając nadmiar mydlin ze swojej ręki - Oddawaj swój szanowny łeb.

\- To nie jest konieczne...

\- Niedługo zaczniesz przypominać szympansa - nie dał się przekonać Andrzej, machnął zamaszyście i wymownie brzytwą - Skończyłeś gadać?

\- Ale to naprawdę... nie jest tak źle...

\- Jako osoba, której zdarza się ciebie przytulać albo całować, mam odmienne zdanie i protestuję. Wracaj tutaj tą głową ale już.

Smuga łypnął na niego spode łba, w myśli przeklinając nadgorliwą troskę Wilmowskiego.

Andrzej tylko raz zobaczył ruch dygoczącej ręki uzbrojonej w ostrze w stronę twarzy Smugi i zainterweniował momentalnie, z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy.

W końcu zupełnie pokonany argumentami i nieugiętą determinacją geografa, podróżnik z obrażoną miną zastygł w bezruchu, podejrzliwie śledząc spojrzeniem ostrze w dłoni Andrzeja.

\- No dobra. 

Wilmowski uśmiechnął się z tryumfem, jakby wcale nie był świadomy, że wygrywał każdą z podobnych wymian poglądów. 

Smuga parsknął cicho. 

\- No i co się cieszysz, hm? 

\- Ja nic nie mówię - zauważył Andrzej - I tobie też radzę, w przeciwnym wypadku to nie będzie moja wina, jeśli cię zatnę, tak? 

Smuga mrucząc coś cicho, umilkł na te słowa, wciąż jednak nie wydawał się zachwycony faktem, że odebrano mu brzytwę i otoczono opieką jeszcze bardziej.   
Wydawał się.   
Bo szczerze nie powiedział nigdy na głos, że opiekuńczość Andrzeja bywała naprawdę miła. 

Nie żeby rzeczony opiekuńczy Andrzej nie był tego świadomy. 

Wilmowski z pełnym skupieniem poświęcił całą uwagę robocie, wiedząc, że nie pozbędzie się dogadywań i wypominania mu tego, jeśli przypadkowo jednak Smuga okupi to golenie krwią. 

Równie skupiona, wyczekująca mina podróżnika dopełniała malowniczego obrazka na biwaku w sercu dżungli. 

  
\- I widzi pan, panie bosmanie - Tomek rozłożył ręce, unosząc wzrok na schowanego obok w krzewach marynarza - Właśnie po to nosi się przy sobie aparat. 

\- A daj ty mi spokój - parsknął Nowicki - Jak mam ci targać aparat w dżunglę afrykańską? Szkic sobie zrób, będzie szybciej! 


End file.
